Anger Management for Lovers
by LilBlazinChica
Summary: Ranma½Rurouni KenshinInuyasha Crossover.Ranma,Kenshin,and Inuyasha suggest Kaoru,Akane,and Kagome take anger management classes.
1. Default Chapter

An Anime Crossover of Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,and Ranma 1/2:  
  
Anger Management for Lovers  
  
*A/N*(Alternate Universe)My friend Emilee and me came up with the idea for this fic,so thanks Emilee!Please review or e-mail me so I know living,breathing people are reading this,and not mindless zombies!*  
  
*Disclaimer*I don't own the characters in Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,or Ranma 1/2!*  
  
Ch1:The Need for Anger Management  
  
"ORO!!!!!!!!!"Kenshin yelled while running at speeds no man has ever ran before.Kaoru got tired so she stopped chasing him."I'll. . .get. . .him next. . .time. . ."She said out of breath."Where's Kenshin?"Sano asked Kaoru.She glared at him."Whoa!Sorry!What did he do,anyway to get you so mad?" "I offered to cook breakfast and he suggested we go out somewhere to eat instead."She said with a pout.Sano gulped,"I think I'll go find him and eat!"Sano said as he ran out the door."Hey ugly,where's Kenshin and Sano?"Yahiko asked with a sleepy yawn.Kaoru picked up the nearest frying pan with a look of death in her eyes,"HEY WHAT?????" "Uhh. . .I think I'll go find them myself."Yahiko said as he backed out the door."Oh no tou don't!"She said and caught him by the collar,whaked him with the frying pan and kicked him out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up wench,we're hungry!"Inuyasha yelled at Kagome in the kitchen."Inuyasha,you really should be nicer to Lady Kagome."Miroku said as he stretched sleepily.They heard a pan drop,"Thats it Inuyasha!I'm not gonna take your crap anymore!You either be just a little nice to me or get out!"Inuyasha sat there stunned as Kagome came out of the kitchen to glare at him."You really mean it?But I thought you. . ." "You thought I what,Inuyasha?"Kagome said in a demanding tone."That you. . .you. . ."Kagome's tempered flared,"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The hanyou grumbled as he got up from the face fault."Here you guys,hope you like it."Kagome said snapping out of anger mode back to normal as she handed Miroku and Sango their breakfast."Thank you . . . Lady Kagome."Miroku said between bites."Looks good Kagome!Thanks!"said sango in a cheerful mood."What about me?" "Sorry Shippo,I forgot to fix your cereal.Can you wait just a minute?" "Ya sure." "What about me?"Inuyasha wimpered.Kagome turned around mad once again,"You can fix your own,unless you've decide to be nicer."she said sternly.Inuyasha meant to say 'Ok,I'll be nicer to you' but his brain told him to say,"Feh,why would I do that?"Kagome kicked him out of the house,"And don't come back unless you've changed!"Then she threw a frying pan at him and knocked him out.After they all ate(except Inuyasha)Kagome said,"I'm going to go see Kaoru,be back later!"  
  
***  
  
The Tendo and Saotome family were sitting at their table eating when all of a sudden someone knocked on the door."I'll get it."Akane said cheerfully.She opened the door and was a little surprised by who she saw standing there,"Hello Akane,can I come in and eat breakfast with you and the rest of your family because it took me five days to get here,and I'm starving."Ryoga said with a smile."Sure Ryoga,come in."Ryoga took a seat next to Akane.She started to eat but stopped as soon as she noticed the tension between Ryoga and Ranma.Ranma was glaring at Ryoga and vice versa.She thought maybe she could break the tension,"I wonder where P-vhan is,he was gone when I woke up this morning." "He's closer than you think." "Where Ranma,where is he?"Akane pleaded."He's right n. . ."His answer was muffled by Ryoga grabbing him and putting his hand over his mouth."Lets go for a walk or something Akane,since we're all done eating."Ryoga suggested. As they stepped out the door Ryoga walked beside Akane and Ranma walked on the fence."Hey Akane,do you think we could. . ."Ryoga was interrupted by Ranma,"Oink,oink,piggie!"Ryoga tried again,"Do you think we could go to the park or something sometime?" "Like a date?" "Uh,ya."Ryoga replied nervously.Akane looked at Ranma with an evil smile and said,"Sure." Ryoga stopped walking,"Really?" "Ya.When do you want to go?" "Tommorrow!" "Ok." "WOOHOO!!!"Ryoga ran off and told Akane,"I'll see you tommorrow!" Ranma had fell off the fence in a pond as soo as Akane said yes,"Why did you say yes to him?" "Because you wouldn't stop tesing him,your such a jerk!" "Well your an uncute tomboy!" "Thats it!"Akane pummeled Ranma."I'm going to go see Kaoru!"  
  
END OF CH1!  
  
*A/N*I'll write the next chapter as soon as someone reviews or e-mails me!PLEASE REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry if i sound like a psycho,but i'm desperate here people. 


	2. Ch 2

An Anime Crossover of Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,and Ranma 1/2:  
  
Anger Management for Lovers  
  
*A/N*(Alternate Universe)My friend Emilee and me came up with the idea for this fic,so thanks Emilee!Please review or e-mail me so I know living,breathing people are reading this,and not mindless zombies!*  
  
*Disclaimer*I don't own the characters in Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,or Ranma 1/2!*  
  
Ch2:The Unplanned Meeting at Kaoru's House  
  
Kaoru sat on the couch in her living room with the tv on,sulking.Then she heard a knock on the door.She just sat there in her own world lost in thought.After a couple of moments Akane walked in and sat down by Kaoru,"Hey are you ok?" "Hey.Ya I'm fine.Its just that everyone left this morning when I said I'd cook breakfast." "Well. . .uh,don't feel bad.Your cooking is better than mine.Everytime I say I'm gonna cook that jerk Ranma gets some food poison vaccine from Ukyo."Kaoru laughed."How was your morning?" Akane got a mad look on her face and Kaoru knew Ranma had done something."Ryoga came over and Ranma wouldn't stop teasing him,so,when Ryoga asked me on a date I said yes." Kaoru giggled."Did you say yes because of Ranma or because you really wanted to go on a date with Ryoga?" Kagome nearly scared them half to death when she popped up from behind the couch and said,"So you've got a date with Ryoga?"Kaoru was a little angry cuz Kagome just slipped in w/o knocking then scared her so bad,but she let it go since she was one of her best friends,"Well,hey Kagome,how was your morning?" "Don't ask. . ."Akane and Kaoru both said in unison,"What did dog boy do this time?"Kagome looked like she was about to blow up,"You know how he's always callin me a wench,bossin me around,ya know,crap like that?"Akane and Kaoru nodded their heads in unison."Ok,well,I got tired of it so I didn't give him breakfast,kicked him out of the house,then hit him with a frying pan."She said the last part with a giggle at the end."Its lunch time!"Kaoru said happily."So who's cookin?" "I guess I will." Kagome said hoping she hadn't offended her friends."Good idea,my cooking is poisonus."Kaoru said with a sigh.Akane nodded,"Mine too." "Ok then!Be done in just a sec.!" While they were waiting on Kagome,Akane and Kaoru watched tv.Then,there was a knock on the door.'I wonder who it is this time.'Kaoru thought as she got up to open the door.When she opened it she nearly had a heart attack.It was Ranma and Kenshin."Hello Kaoru-dono.May we come in?" "Not after the stunt you pulled this morning!"She folded her arms in protest."Look Kaoru,we came to apologize so do you want us to or not?"Ranma said matter- of-factly."Well,ok.Come in and sit on the couch.You can eat lunch with us,if Kagome fixes enough." Before he went in Kenshin glanced back at a tree in Kaoru's yard,'Inuyasha,why do you have to be so stubborn?'Kaoru broke his train of thought,"What are you lookin at Kenshin?" "Oh,nothin Kaoru-dono." "DON'T CALL ME DONO!" "Ok Kaoru-d. . .,I mean,Kaoru." "Ok,good." Kaoru and Kenshin went in to sit down on the couch. "Look Akane,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to tease him,its just so. . .uh. . ." "What?Fun?You are a jerk Ranma!" "But. . .I'm sorry ok. . ."Ranma put on a sad face."I'm not buyin it,Ranma!But,I'll forgive you anyway." "Good!" "Lunch is ready!"Kagome nearly face-faulted when she saw Kenshin and Ranma."What are THEY doing here?" "They came to apologize."Kaoru said warmly."Great!Too bad Inuyasha is so full of pride to come and apologize!" "I am not!"Inuyasha said as he opened the door to come in.His greeting from Kagome was another frying pan to the head."Come to apologize?" "No!I came for lunch!"Inuyasha regreted saying that when Kagome fumed."I mean I'm really sorry!"When Inuyasha said that Kagome stopped dead in her tracks."Really?" "Uh,ya." "Great!Then lets go eat!" After lunch they all piled up on the couch.Kenshin broke the silence,"Ranma,Inuyasha and me think you girls should take anger management."  
  
END OF CH2!  
  
A/N:So did you like it?I'll try to update again soon.Don't forget to review! 


	3. Ch 3

An Anime Crossover of Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,and Ranma 1/2:  
  
Anger Management for Lovers  
  
*A/N*(Alternate Universe)My friend Emilee and me came up with the idea for this fic,so thanks Emilee!I feel like I've gone absolutely insane!I'm not kidding!lol.I feel kinda bad and confused and I didn't feel like doing anything but writing.Please review or e-mail me so I know living,breathing people are reading this,and not mindless zombies!*  
  
Disclaimer:*She looks out her window at the police,lawyers,and what not she locked out of her house.She sighs as she hears them break the door down."SAY IT!"they all say in unison."Okay,okay!I don't own Inuyasha,Ranma,Kenshin,or any of the characters in their shows!NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!Now that thats over with,here's my fic!"^_^  
  
Ch3:The Suggestion of Anger Management  
  
Silence was all that could be heard."WHAT IN THE CRAP ARE YOU GUYS THINKING???"all the girls finally said in unison,as soon as they got over their shock.A mallot and a frying pan appeared out of no where.Akane grabbed the mallot and whacked Ranma."Hmph!"was all she said as she stormed off,back to the dojo.Kagome grabbed the frying pan and was about to whack the life out of Inuyasha but he held up his hands in defense and said,"Before I die,I have two questions:1.Why do you ALWAYS hit me with a fyring pan?and 2.Why don't you just tell me to sit?"She sat there a finger on her chin,deep in thought.Inuyasha tried to sneak away,but Ranma grabbed his arm,"Oh no you don't!If me an Kenshin get whacked,so do YOU!" Ok,ok!" "I got it!"Kagome yelled scaring the living daylights out of everyone."Oi wench!What are you talking about?"Kagome sighed forgetting that Inuyasha's attention span was no bigger than that of. . .well. . .he basically didn't HAVE an attention span."What I'm talkin bout Dog Boy,is that I don't sit you anymore cuz it just got old and a frying pan is my weapon of choice!"(A/N:Thanks for the idea shmo!)."Uh ok."was Inuyasha's response.Next thing he knew he was in a hole in the floor beside Ranma."Kenshin!What gave you the idea I needed anger management?"Kaoru demanded grabbing Kenshin's kimono."ORO!!!!!!Sory Kaoru-dono!" "DON'T YOU ORO ME KENSHIN!!!!AND MOST IMPORTANTLY OF ALL DON'T CALL ME DONO!!!"after Kaoru finished that sentence she whacked him on the head and he soon joined Ranma and Inuyasha. . .IN the floor."Kaoru,we probably need to go see how Akane is doing." "Good idea Kagome!"Kaoru said happily,as if she were a perfect angel."What about us?"Inuyasha mumbled.Kaoru's temper flared again,"You can get the hell out of my house!All of you!"She said as she opened the door and pushed them thru.'Sometimes I wonder who has worse mood swings,Kaoru or me.'Kagome thought with a sigh."Whats the matter?"Kaoru asked,yet again acting like an angel.'I better be careful of what i say,unless I wanna be dead.'Kagome thought."I was thinking we should hurry over to Akane's!" "Right!"Kaoru replied. *~*~*~*~At Akane's House~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N:This is AFTER Kaoru and Kagome get there)  
  
"Maybe they were right.But if we do take anger management,I think we should find a way to drag the guys into it with us!"Akane said with an evil grin on her face."Yeah!"Kagome and Kaoru said in unison.  
  
* * * Outside the guys were hiding in the tree listening to the girls conversation,until they heard about there idea.At that moment they fell out of the tree."Hey what was that?Kagome asked concerned."I dunno but I'm gonna find out."Akane said.Her mallot appeared out of nowhere and she grabbed it,partially fearing that someone was trying to break in.  
  
A/N:I'll try to update soon!I'm sorry if that wasn'y my best but like i said,I feel bad and i think i've gone insane!I'm sorry too about it being short!Please review! 


	4. Ch 4

An Anime Crossover of Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,and Ranma 1/2:  
  
Anger Management for Lovers  
  
*A/N*(Alternate Universe)Like once said my friend gave me the idea for this fic,I suggest you check out her stories.Her pen name is Emilee1.Anywho today was the first day of school and I've got a headache right now.I didn't have a bad day,I just feel kinda bad.Anywho,if I don't update often it wil be because of school.I'll try to update ALL of my stories every weekend.I might not get to,but I'll try.I'm not one of these ppl who takes a month to update,I might take a week,but never a month.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't honestly see why you have to put disclaimers on your fics.You wouldn't be writing a fic if you owned one of thses shows.Even though it stupid and I don't see why we have to do it,here it is:I don't own Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,or Ranma1/2.If I did,I'd be in a mansion going to some fancy school,or hey,I could get homeschool,but all I'd ever watch would be Inuyasha and blah blah.Anywho on with the fic!  
  
Ch4:Going to Anger Management  
  
Akane,followed by Kaoru and Kagome,walked out the door of the dojo.Akane's temper flared when she saw Kenshin and Ranma lying on the ground under the tree by her window.Ranma prepared himself to be whacked with the mallot.It never came so he looked up and saw Akane walk back into the dojo.'Iwonder what she's up to.'Ranma's question was answered when she came back out with a bucket full of cold water."Why'd ya have to do that?I'd rather be whacked by a mallot!" "I knew it'd be better punishment cuz you hate it!"Akane smirked.Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the kimono,"What did you think you were doing?!We could've been changing or something!"With swirly eyes Kenshin answered,"ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm sorry Kaoru,I just did it cuz Ranma and. . ."Kenshin's sentence was cut off when Ranma-chan whacked him.Kagome walked over under the tree and looked up.She saw a pair of amber eyes staring down at her.She smirked as she thought of what to do.She stepped back a couple of paces and said,"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!Now you can't say its been a while since I told you to s-i-t!"She said as she laughed.Akane and Kaoru laughed with her.Inuyasha got up and mumbled some unaudible words."All I know is,I'm not taking anger management with you!" "Fine then,I'll just get Happosai to put a curse on you!" "WHAT!!!!!??!" "Just kidding Ranma,by the way,you can sleep out here tonight!Good night."Akane said as she closed the door and locked it. Kagome got out a phone book and found a place they could take anger management."Found it!"she said and nearly scared everyone to death."Whats the number?"she said as she picked up the phone."Uhh. . .276-2758." "Ok!"Akane said happily as she dialed the number.She heard someone pick up and a woman said,"Hello this is the Teen Anger Management Facility,how may I help you?" "I'd like to schedule an appointment for me and two of my friends." "I'm sorry but all of our slots are filled up." "WHAT?!" "Uhh,please calm down ma'am I'll check my computer to make sure."Akane could here typing in the background,"Well,we do have one person who just canceled an appointment so you can have that slot.Its at 2:30 tomorrow.Is that ok?" "Thats great!" "I'll need your or one of your friend's last names to put in my computer." "Ok.Tendo." "Great Ms.Tendo,I'll see you tomorrow then,bye!" "Bye!"Akane said as she put the phone back on the hook. "Lets go to bed now so we can go to town tomorrow before the meeting!" "Ok,great idea Kag!"Kaoru said with a yawn.Good night's were exchanged then they went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"What time is Kag?"Kaoru said as Kagome checked her watch,"2:00!We better hurry if we're gonna walk to the clinic!"They all hurried down the street with their purses and shopping bags in hand.They got there just in time."Hello,Ms.Tendo!" 'How did she know my name?!' "Uh,Hi.Where is the room at?" "Go up the stairs and its the first door on your right." "Ok,thank you!"Akane said as she and the rest of the girls ran up the stairs and opened the door.They were surprised bu how the uh. . .doctor looked.He had amber eyes,long silver hair pulled back in a pony tail,and was wearing a black suit.Kagome recognized him.She walked in the door,"Sesshomaru?" "Yes?" 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!It is him!!!!!!!!!'Kagome thought."How do you know him?He's hot!"Akane whispered in her ear."He's Inuyasha's full demon brother."Ohh."Akane said in reply.Sesshomaru cleared his throat and gestured for them to sit in the three chairs in front of his desk."I have some forms I need you to fill out."he said as he gave them each a clipboard with a page of blanks and such on it.They filled out the forms in about 5 minutes and gave them back to him."Ok I need to ask you some questions.I have a feeling I won't need to ask you Higurashi-dono." "What do you mean?" "The source of your anger is my stupid,halfling brother,correct?" "Yes."Kagome said as she watched Sesshy jot some stuff down."Ok,Kamiyaki-dono(If thats not Kaoru's last name plz tell me her name in an e-mail or review),what is the source of your anger?"He watched as she fumed,"Please don't call me dono!"She said throught gritted teeth."Ok,I'll make a note of that,but what is the source of your anger?" "My uh. . .friend Himura Kenshin."Sesshy wrote some more stuff."Ok,and you Tendo-dono.What is the source of your anger?" "My fiance,Saotome Ranma." "Ok.I'll need you to bring these gentlemen who are causing your anger next session.Thank you ,ladies.I know the session was short but I only had 30 minutes for you so tell the receptionist when you want your next apponitment."They hurried out of his room and told the receptionist the date and time of their appointment,then they raced home.  
  
~*~*~*~*Back at Akane's House*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?!?" "You have to come!"All the girls said in unison."Fine!"Inuyasha and Ranma said."Uh,ok Kaoru-d,I mean Kaoru."Kenshin said."Good!"The girls said.  
  
END OF CH4!  
  
*A/N*Was that long enough?I made it as long as I could.Please don't forget to review! 


	5. Ch 5

An Anime Crossover of Inuyasha,Rurouni Kenshin,and Ranma 1/2:  
  
Anger Management for Lovers  
  
*A/N*(Alternate Universe)I'm SO sorry it took so long to update.I just couldn't get any ideas.I'll try my best to make this a long chapter,but I can't promise anything.By the way,thanks to all of the reviewers who have been with me all the way! ^-~  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters included in this fanfic.  
  
*Claimer* I own MYSELF,so please,don't criticize me in a review.It's immature anyway...You can criticize my story just not ME as a person.  
  
Ch5:Ranma & Akane take Anger Management  
  
'I can't believe I have to take stupid anger management...and especially with a stupid,uncute macho chick like Akane.Why do I love her anyway?Oh well..'Ranma thought as he walked up the stairs in the anger management facility.  
  
Kagome,Inuyasha,Kaoru,and Kenshin had to wait outside of Sesshy's office,while Akane and Ranma had their interview(or whatever you call it).  
  
"Why did THEY get to go first?"Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
Kagome sighed,"Just trust me.There is a VERY good reason we're going last."  
  
"Why?What is it?You better tell me or I'll..."Inuyasha got up and yelled.  
  
"Or you'll what?"Kagome snapped back.  
  
"I dunno."Inuyasha said dumbly as he sat back down.  
  
An anime sweatdrop formed on Kagome's head,'If only he really knew why we were going last.It will be funny to see the look on his face when he sees Sesshomaru.'  
  
~*Inside Sesshy's Office*~  
  
Akane and Ranma took their seats.Sesshomaru had a clipboard in front of his face,so you couldn't see hi face.  
  
He put the clipboard down and gestured towards Ranma,"Hello Tendo- dono.I'll take it this is Mr.Saotome(A/N:I don't know the Japanese suffix for Mr.If anyone knows,please tell me!)."  
  
"Yes,Sesshomaru.Thats Ranma."Akane said nervously,rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"What exactly does Mr.Saotome do that causes your anger,Tendo- dono?"Sesshomaru asked,pen in hand,ready to jot down anything important.  
  
"Well,he calls me uncute,tomboy,macho chick,violent,uhh....I think thats all."Akane said with her finger onher chin,in thought.  
  
"And you,Mr.Saotome,does Tendo-dono make you mad?If so,how?"Sesshomaru jotted down some of the things Akane had said.  
  
"Yes,she makes me mad,"Akane stuck her tounge out at Ranma,"She calls me a jerk and a pervert.She hits me sometimes too..."  
  
Sesshomaru jotted down some things,"The solution to your problem is quite simple.All you need to do is stop the name calling and hitting."  
  
"Like that'll ever happen."Ranma said so low he thought no one could hear.  
  
Sesshy glared at him,"And that is the kind of attitude you need to get rid of.Please tell the next two people to come in."  
  
'He...he heard me?!'Ranma thought as he walked out the door and plopped down in a chair by Inuyasha.  
  
Akane came out and took a seat by Kagome,then she told Kaoru,"It's your and Kenshin's turn."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru got up and walked into Sesshy's office.  
  
*A/N* I'm sorry it was short,but that's all I had thought up right now.Please review,and I'd like it if you wouldn't flame. 


End file.
